


The Future We Make

by ImMyOwnStorm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fluff, He is kinda like a familiar to Shou, I am not sorry, I don’t know what else to tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kags is a literal crow, M/M, Prince Hinata Shouyou, Unreliable updates, a tiny bit of violence, angst may come later, attempted forced marraige, bandits, depends on how much I can avoid writing it, kind off, not for long though, rating may change at some point, the lot of them a dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm
Summary: When Shouyou planned his escape, he didn’t expect to join a group of bandits, or fall in love. Well, the unexpected always happens he supposes, at least he still has Kageyama.(Best summary I could come up with, may be changed later.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter i

**Author's Note:**

> Ok before you get reading I want to point out a few things, this was written on my phone so there will probably be a few mistakes, secondly, this idea came to me not that long ago and I wanted to get written down as fast as possible. I warn you to not expect a lot from this as I don’t have a set plot in mind as this was originally only going to be a one shot, then ideas kept popping up and now it’s a chapter story. Well I’m not gonna hold you here much longer, I hope you enjoy the read.

Shouyou could barely deal with it before.All the expectations and rules he had to follow because of a title he was forced into. He was suffocating under the pressure of something he never wanted. Couldn’t he just go back to being the farm boy living in a small village. The attack felt so long ago, he couldn’t even remember anyone’s names or faces.

Why did the king have to take an interest in him, why did he force him to live as his adopted son, Shouyou felt nothing for the man who brought a different woman to bed each night. He cursed the king’s name, he loathed him for what he forced Shouyou to be. He could barely remember what it felt like to be himself, not the person the people around sculpted, he could only just remember what it was like to play in the dirt and run around. But Shouyou could tolerate it barely.

But the king had gone too far now, there was no way the king could force Shouyou to marry a girl he had never met for the sake of a kingdom he didn’t love. The king’s cruelty spread to the people after all, they became entitled, feeling as if they were better than the other kingdoms. The girl he was supposed to marry was from one of the kingdoms to the south, the distance between the kingdoms made relations tough, and the king was obviously running out of ways to keep the trade open.

Shouyou wasn’t supposed to know of the engagement yet, he simply happened to be walking in one of the forgotten passages by the throne room when he heard the king talk with a messenger. Shouyou would be sent over with guards to the kingdom, they would have to pass through bandit territory, it would be the perfect time to run away. While it was risky to attempt to pass through the territory on his own it would be the only time the guards would be to focused on something that wasn’t him to notice him running.

Shouyou ran back to his room, he would have to prepare a secret bag that he will take with him, nothing to valuable, and not to much. A spare change of clothes, only a few coins, and a book or two. Kageyama landed on his open window, the crow always knowing when Shouyou was planning something, and with a little chuckle Shouyou pulled the leather arm guard on and held out his arm.

When Kageyama was perched on his arm Shouyou ran a finger over his head, he had no idea what he was going to do with him, Shouyou had never told the king about the crow and he was afraid to, not knowing what the king would do to his only friend. A sharp tug of his hair brought his focus back, Shouyou just glared at the bird as it flew over to the handling gear Shouyou had made over the years, apparently Kageyama was going with him and Shouyou didn’t have a choice.

The gear wasn’t much, it only looked like it because there were a few failed attempts before he got each piece right. A small pouch to hold food for the crow, two tan leather arm guards that fit perfectly around his fore arms (Shouyou lost count of how many scratches he had to hide because damn, Kageyama’s talons are sharp) and a single small leather loop that he clasped around Kageyama’s leg to help him easily identify the crow.

Shouyou watched as the crow flew out of sight after being fed, while the crow was capable of hunting he was just lazy sometimes, he sighed as he took the arm guard of and placed in the bag with the other one, Shouyou only had to grab one last thing before he was packed. With a small dagger hidden under the clothes, Shouyou walked to his bed, tomorrow would be a long day, considering the king was likely to tell him of the news and then cart him off immediately.

^*^*^

Shouyou had been right, he was told of his engagement and then ushered to a carriage that was far to fancy for his liking. Seriously, they were going to go through a well known bandit territory and they were going to just flaunt their wealth, not to mention the sheer number of guards, it was basically an invitation to bandits.

Shouyou resisted the urge to sigh, the sight of Kageyama perched not to far away calming him down along with the weight of the bag hidden under his cloak. Shouyou was suddenly very thankful for the colder weather coming, it made hiding things on his person easy.

^*^*^

The first week of travel had gone relatively uneventful, they were still to close to the capitol for bandits to appear, they would have to wait a few more days before they past the kingdoms borders. It would then be another few days travel through a wooded area, the perfect place for bandits.

Assuming nothing happened the first two nights of travel through the forest, Shouyou had planned to run away the third night, it would only be a day’s travel on foot then, but with a horse and carriage it would be short enough that they wouldn’t have to stop again, and Shouyou would effectively lose his chance.

He watched as Kageyama landed on the ground, and stood staring at the group of guards. One got up to shoo him away, Shouyou grinned. Kageyama didn’t like to be told what to do, and the more you tried the more stubborn he became. The guards friends laughed as the guard fell backwards in shock when Kageyama flew close enough to his face that his wings were hitting their mark. Honestly, he would have thought that they would have stopped the first night when a guy went to sleep with two very scratched up arms and wounded pride. 

Shouyou made a mental note to feed the crow a little extra tonight before going back to reading his book on herbs.

^*^*^

The forest blocked out a lot of the sun’s natural light and the light from the torches cast shadows that looked like things from nightmares. Shouyou watched as a few men jumped as Kageyama screeched above them from a branch. The crow was enjoying this immensely and Shouyou didn’t blame him.

What little light filtered through the trees was dimming, and the guards were scouting for a place to set up camp. It didn’t really matter where they stopped for the night, they were going to be at risk of getting attacked anywhere. Shouyou looked out the window and felt his eyes grow wide, he had his moments of idiocy, he knew that, but never would he be an idiot enough to to light a fire in the forest.

The guards were shocked when he stormed out of the carriage and promptly put the fire out, a few protested, but most were shocked, he hadn’t left the carriage if he could help it. “Do you even realise how bad an idea that was, look around at how much trees there are, not to mention the light could have attracted something or someone.” He had hissed at them, not daring to raise his voice.

No one made a move to re-light the fire even after Shouyou was back in the carriage. His stomach grumbled, but he wasn’t going to leave the little safety the wooden box on wheels provided, he had felt like someone was watching him the moment his feet had touched the ground. Shouyou had a feeling he wouldn’t make it to day three without something happening.

^*^*^

Kuroo watched as the group of idiots started to light a fire, it was obvious non of them had come this way before. They were careless, not to mention not one had noticed him and his rag tag group stalking them.

He watched as the carriage door opened, a short ginger haired male stepping out. It was easy to tell by the way he carried himself he was some type of noble, but what was interesting was the way the boy walked without making a single sound. Curios, kuroo watched as the boy scolded the group of guards about lighting a fire then went back to the carriage.

Kuroo stayed and watched the group for the rest of the night, but not once did he see orange hair again. He laughed under his breath as the crow scared the group of adult men again.


	2. Chapter ii

The lack of basic observational skills and stupidity the guards showed amazed Kuroo, how the hell did they ever live so long. The only one who seemed to have any semblance of rationality was the noble they were escorting, and wasn’t that also a shock. Kuroo had watched as the ginger would quickly look around close to where he was hiding the few times he had left the carriage.

Admittedly Kuroo found himself thinking of the noble as they followed the group. He didn’t look like any of the princes or even lower ranking nobles Kuroo knew of, and he didn’t appear stuck up, only annoyed at his entourage, and rightfully so. How had they not been attacked by some animal drawn by the noise they made.

The few people Kuroo decided to take this time around stood close enough that they wouldn't need to talk loudly to hear each other. They watched as the the carriage and escort stopped for the night, Yaku scowled from the branch he situated himself on. It didn’t surprise the small team to see him so agitated, the group were trying to light a fire outside of the view of the carriage windows.

Kuroo looked over to a crow that started to caw non stop, and wait, was that the same crow from the night before? Maybe it thought it could snag some food, it probably wouldn’t be to hard for it either. He hadn’t noticed the cawing stop, paying attention to the carriage door as it flung open and the ginger strode out. The noble didn’t even have to look around for the fire, the light it was giving of very bright in the rapidly darkening area.

Kuroo was sure he wasn’t the only one who took pleasure from seeing the look of terror on the knights faces as the ginger looked down at where they had sat around the fire. To his side Kuroo heard Koutarou try to muffle his laugh as the band of idiots were chewed out by the ginger haired...kid? Getting a better look Kuroo could now tell how short the noble was, probably someone’s kid going to see family or something. Definitely worth kidnapping for ransom money.

It would appear their plans possibly changed a little. Kuroo signalled everyone to lean closer, he didn’t even have to tell them to keep their eye on the group they were following, they may be stupid but that didn’t mean they weren’t potentially dangerous.

“I’m sure you’ve all seen the ginger haired kid, I’m sure he is some nobles pride and joy, which will mean handsome pay for us if we mange to get hold of him...” Multiple nods of agreement were seen as Kuroo explained the plan.

They waited until only the look outs were awake, and Kuroo was surprised they actually were smart enough to not all fall asleep. Yaku lead half the group around knocking out the few knights that were awake, and when they were all unconscious Kuroo creeped towards the carriage door on one side Bokuto going to the other.

When he opens the door he was expecting to find the noble asleep, not awake, he was expecting the smirk and the powder blown into his face even less.

^*^*^

Shouyou definitely was not going to make it through the night without being attacked. He suppressed a shiver as he walked back to the carriage. They were definitely being watched and Shouyou made no attempt to hide his annoyance with the guards placed with him. To be fair though the king placed them with him to make sure he didn’t run away instead of foolishly, for an attack. The king probably thought that the sheer number of knights would dissuade any potential danger.

Shouyou wouldn’t be able to open the curtain enough to look where he was sure the bandits were, with out alerting them that he knew where they were exactly, so he watched Kageyama instead. The crow had placed himself right where Shouyou could see him, he was also the reason Shouyou knew where the bandits were, the crow constantly turned to face them.

It took what Shouyou guesses was two hours before he saw Kageyama fluff his feathers to attempt to make himself seem bigger. He was glad he packed some chalk right before he left, taking a handful Shouyou held it in hand ready for when either door opened, then closed the small pouch, placing that in his bag again. It was silent outside, that confirmed that these people knew what they were doing, which increased the chance they would probably try to kidnap him for ransom money.

They were also probably expecting a noble that couldn’t protect himself, guess that was going to be the bandits downfall. Shouyou forced his face to become neutral as the door to his left opened slowly, Shouyou couldn’t fight the smirk as he blew the chalk into the guy’s face. One good thing from growing up in the castle, Shouyou became fast from running away from people.

Using the confusion Shouyou bolted past the guy and ran straight for the woods. He didn’t need to look to know that Kageyama was following him, or the bandits if the multiple footfalls behind him said anything and Shouyou cursed his luck. He couldn’t make out how many there were and he sure as hell wasnt going to turn around to look. The bandits were fast but Shouyou was faster than most of them. After a few minutes he only heard one person chasing.

This would become a chase of endurance. Shouyou wasn’t gaining any distance but he wasn’t losing any either, he also wasn’t far enough to feel comfortable trying to hide or change direction. As much as Shouyou enjoyed sneaking off, it had been a while since Shouyou sprinted through woods, his foot caught on a root and he fell forward. He rolled once before he pushed himself back to his feet to continue running, purposely ignoring the slight burning in his right ankle.

He didn’t have enough time to really get running again before he found himself facing a chalked covered face, his back painfully pushed against the tree.

^*^*^

Kuroo couldn’t remember the last time someone who wasn’t one of his rag tag group of bandits made him work this hard to catch someone. The two took a minute to catch their breath, Kuroo keeping the kid’s arms pushed against the tree. He also took the time to get a look at the noble, he only just reached Kuroo’s shoulders, and he definitely dressed like a noble, but it wasn’t gaudy. In all fairness he couldn’t really see what the kid was wearing, a dark cloak hiding everything from the shoulders down to the kid’s knees. The boots the ginger was wearing were dark leather.

“Nice try little noble, but not good enough. I do have to complement you though, not many are smart enough to get as far as you did.” He couldn’t help but try to get a reaction out of the maybe thirteen year old. The shorter just smirked and flicked his eyes to the side.

“You might want to let me go, because as much as he might try to deny it Kageyama doesn’t like people hurting me.” The kid’s eyes flicked to the side again, Kuroo had to resist the natural urge to look. Turning his attention away from the kid wouldn’t do any good, the chalk on his face proving it.

“Since you don’t know little noble, all of you soldiers are unconscious and therefore not able to come to yo-“ a chuckle interrupted him, and the twenty year old was slightly miffed.

“If you think I am going to let myself be saved by one of those idiots you’re not as smart as I thought you were.” That intrigued Kuroo. No one had seen anyone else, and if the kid was trying to stall it would do him no good since Kuroo’s friends would be there soon. He didn’t have time to ask what he was getting at before his vision was filled with black feathers. Instinctively he raised his arms to protect his eyes, and was glad he did when felt scratches on his arm.

When he could see again the kid was gone the stupid crow had also flown out of reach and perched on a branch. Kuroo could swear the bloody bird was laughing at him. When everyone else arrived, each carrying bags full of stuff since he said he would get the kid and told them to go back and get everything worth grabbing. Akaashi raised a questioning glance his way, he just turned to glare up at the crow.

Kuroo saw the thrill in the others’ eyes as they noticed the kid wasn’t with them. This would be fun, normally the noble would immediately break down crying and begging for their life, few fought back or were smart enough to actually get away.

Kuroo still couldn’t figure out which noble house the kid was from, and it both irritated and thrilled him further.

^*^*^

Shouyou hadn’t run to far away from where he was, his ankle was burning and hurt like all hell, and Shouyou hated to admit it but he felt sick. And not in “it’ll go away in a few minutes” type sick. Shouyou tried to get a feel of his own temperature but it was pointless. Shouyou really wanted to verbally curse his luck but he couldn’t muster the energy. Crawling under a lump of roots Shouyou curled up in a ball and draped his cloak over himself to hide him even more. He left a small pile of the food he had for Kageyama, the crow deserved it.

Shouyou couldn’t fight as he closed his eyes, he barely registered as he heard footsteps walk past him, he just hoped they wouldn’t notice him.

^*^*^

Kuroo walked slightly behind the rest of the group, the damn crow had flown of when they weren’t looking. It was pure chance that Kuroo noticed the discolouration under the roots, he grinned as he crouched down to look at the cloak, the kid no doubt hiding under it.

It was a smart strategy, hide close to where he had run from, and he hid himself really well considering none of the others spotted him. Kuroo just happened to be looking at the ground trying to find footprints, but their had been a suspicious lack of them.

Kuroo was getting ready to make a witty remark at the kid when he reached between a few roots and lifted the cloak away from his face. The cursed slipped from his mouth and he made no move to stop it. The kid looked bad, he was obviously passed out, his face was flushed and his breathing didn’t sound right. Kuroo moved to the biggest opening in the roots and grabbed around the kids ankles, jerking back when he made a pained noise.

Kuroo grabbed the kids ankles again, it was the only part he could reach, and lightly started to drag the kid out from space the he had crawled in. The others had noticed he had stopped walking and turned to stare at him as he picked the kid up bridal style. They made their way back to camp silently, except for the crow that wouldn’t stop screeching at him.


	3. Chapter iii

Kenma watched as Kuroo and the others came back. He made a mental catalog of them all, seeing who could possibly need to be healed. Normally Kuroo would be the first through the gate, but this time he came through last and was carrying a person.

A shock of orange hair made him pay closer attention to the person his best friend was carrying, he couldn’t quite tell from this far but Kenma had a feeling he knew who Kuroo was holding, but none of the others probably did. He took in the state of the passed out ginger, immediately after seeing how he was doing Kenma started to walk towards the tent they had set up for medical use.

He had just finished preparing a bed when Kuroo sauntered in, wordlessly Kuroo looked at the bed and laid the teen down. Kenma managed to keep a disinterested face as he got a good look at the ginger, he was right, it was Shouyou. He pushed thoughts of being led through castle walls away for now, he could think of that later, right now he needed to focus on healing Shouyou, it appeared that none of the others had been injured.

“Out,” Kenma turned to look at Kuroo as he spoke, a silent threat accompanied the word. Kuroo held up his hands in surrender as he walked out of the tent. Turning his head back to ShouyouKenma noticed his flushed face, laboured breathing and the hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

It made him wonder how long the younger had been sick to be in such a bad condition, slowly and carefully Kenma started to peel of Shouyou’s sweat soaked clothes. He wanted to be surprised at the scars across Shouyou’s skin but with how Shouyou had described the king to Kenma he honestly couldn’t find himself surprised. Slowly Kenma worked on loosening the ties on the boots, and carefully removed the left one, and started to remove the right when Shouyou groaned.

Kenma couldn’t fight the frown from his face, he loosened the laces even more to make removing the boot easier. When the leather footwear was completely removed Kenma saw how swollen Shouyou’s right ankle was, thankfully the swelling and bruising wasn’t to bad so Shouyou had probably only sprained his ankle. Walking over to the cabinet they had stolen for the sole purpose of storing medical supplies, Kenma opened it and immediately took out one of the longer bandages, also taking out some salve he had made earlier that day, with how often the idiots around him got injured he constantly needed to make more and more.

When he had what he needed in his arms Kenma walked over to the end of Shouyou’s bed, placing a pillow he grabbed down on the bed under Shouyou’s leg, Kenma rolled up the others pant leg, scowling at the scar that circled the others foot, he then started to work on applying the salve to Shouyou’s ankle, making sure it was completely covered before moving to bandage it. He managed to bandage it quickly, the motions basically muscle memory as he made sure the ginger’s ankle was wrapped tight but not to tight it would cut the circulation.

Walking back over to the cabinet Kenma searched through what he already had made. Frowning when he didn’t see anything that would help with Shouyou’s fever he walked to the entrance of the tent where he knew Kuroo was waiting. After ordering the other to go and fetch some water from the nearby stream he walked back in. It would be a few minutes before Kuroo was back so Kenma took his time looking at the ginger.

Shouyou had grown since Kenma had seen him seven years ago. While it wasn’t noticeable Kenma could tell the other had grown some muscle, although he would still pass as a kid if you didn’t know him. Eyes traced over the ginger’s scars that were visible, there weren’t a lot but enough to be worrying.

Kenma was thankful as Kuroo returned with the water, pulling him from thoughts of how Shouyou possibly got each of his scars. Kuroo stayed this time, refusing to leave in case Shouyou woke up, insisting that the the ginger was potentially dangerous, and Kenma had to wonder if that thought had anything to do with the chalk on the taller’s face. Kenma went back to washing Shouyou as much as he could, lightly swiping the sweat of of his bare chest and his neck. When he got him as clean as he could he dunked the cloth in the water, wrung it out a little, than placed it on his forehead, pulling the blanket up to cover his chest, leaving his arms resting at his sides on top of the blanket.

^*^*^

Kuroo watched as Kenma finished with the kid. There was no way he was going to leave his friend alone with the noble, after all who knew what the kid could pull, plus if the kid decided to try and run when he woke up Kenma likely wouldn’t try to stop him.

“I’m surprised, I didn’t think you would care for a stranger.” Ok, Kuroo couldn’t tell if Kenma was trying to be mean, he didn’t think anyone could 100% of the time.

“What are you talking about, I’m always nice,” Kuroo turned to look at his friend, and ouch, the blank look hurt. Just how low did Kenma think of him? Sure the only reason he was putting any effort into keeping the kid in relatively good condition was because he was a kid, and having the kid alive and unharmed would make it easier to get the ransom money.

“When will the little noble wake up? I don’t know what family he’s from and I would like to come up with a plan for the ransom money as soon as possible, before they send knights out hunting for him. Though if all of the knights are as stupid as the ones they originally sent then we probably won’t have too much of a problem, I still don’t want to take any chances though.” It was true, the longer they had the little noble the likelier it was for the kids parents to send people looking for him, no matter how unknown they were.

Kenma’s eyes narrowed as he looked back at the little noble, and Kuroo took a good look at the kid for the first time, while the kid wasn’t as scarred as some of the people here, the reasons and ways behind them were quite worrying. Kuroo couldn’t see much, the blanket covering most of the noble’s body, the kid had been shackled at some point judging from the jagged scars around his wrists, a few random scars here and there ran up the boy’s arms, nothing going higher than a shirt couldn’t cover though.

A brief second of doubt crossed Kuroo’s mind. It was obvious the kid didn’t live the best life with whoever looked after him, but maybe that was why the kid was being moved.

Screaming outside the tent made the two rush to see what was going on. Kuroo was not amused at the sight of the crow attacking Lev, no one making a move to help the silver haired teen. Kenma was obviously shocked.

“Is, is that a crow? What the hell.”

“Yep the things more of a bastard than anyone here too, and apparently doesn’t like anyone hurting little noble back ther-“ Kuroo cut himself off as the crow turned to fly into the tent, perching on the head board of said noble’s bed. It was Kenma’s turn to not look pleased. As they both went back inside leaving raucous laughter and loud teasing behind, the crow screeched at him. The damn thing probably thought that Kuroo was going to hurt the kid.

Kenma rushed to the little noble’s side as a groan filled the space within the tent.

^*^*^

Kageyama’s screech above his head is what woke him up, a small groan escaped as he tried to make a move to sit up. He froze however when he felt something soft beneath him, he was sure he fell asleep on the ground under a clump of roots. Kageyama let another screech out and Shouyou was sure that if he opened his eyes the crow would be puffed up trying to intimidate what ever was coming closer.

Shouyou tried to open his eyes but wasn’t having any luck in going so, and that terrified him slightly. If he couldn’t see he wouldn’t know just what the threat was and he didn’t have that good of a chance of fighting or running, although the throbbing in his ankle would probably make bot hard to do as well. Shouyou tried to listen in on what was happening, from the sounds of it, two people were approaching him, and there were many, many more people somewhere judging from all the laughter he could hear.

“Kuroo, please g shut them up. It won’t do any good to overwhelm him.” What the hell, that voice was familiar, but not familiar enough Shouyou could place where he had heard it. He listened as “Kuroo” grumbled a response then left, a shout to shut up was heard before everyone quieted exponentially. “It’s ok, we’re alone now, Shouyou.”

That shocked him in to sitting up right, only one person he knew had called him by his first name. Shouyou pushed past the pain and exhaustion and opened his eyes. Sitting to left on the side of the bed he was on was Kenma, he wore plain clothes, a simple tan shirt and black pants, but he looked well. A quick scan revealed that the older wasn’t injured.

Shouyou gave into the urge and surged forward to hug the only human he could remember that he considered a friend. Kageyama obviously didn’t take to kindly to this, if the sharp tug of a clump of his hair was any indication. “Ow, ow, ow, damn it Kageyama I’m fine.”

Shouyou and Kenma blocked their ears at the following screech. Shouyou didn’t bother to hold back his sigh as he felt the crow land on his head, probably glaring at Kenma and puffing up as much as he could. Kenma didn’t take kindly to whatever the crow was doing and glared at him, Shouyou couldn’t help but be reminded of a cat watching it’s prey.

The front of the tent opened and Shouyou had to struggle not to laugh at the sight of the chalk covered face of the guy that chased him. Kenma didn’t seem to react badly to the guy, not to mention this was probably Kuroo. So Shouyou settled for watching the guy carefully, he noted how the guy tensed at seeing him sitting up, most likely expecting some sort of attack or for him to run.

Kageyama was shifting his weight from foot to foot atop his head, and Shouyou barely had enough time to reach up and gently grab the crow before he flew at the guy with the messy hair.

^*^*^

Kuroo watched as the ginger haired kid narrowed his eyes slightly at something, then without warning raised his hands to hold the crow on top of his head. The black feathered menace obviously didn’t take to kindly to being handled like that and tried to bite at the little noble’s fingers, only calming when the kid placed the crow in his lap and slowly scratched the top of it’s feathered head.

“Normally I would apologise for how he is acting but I did tell you Kageyama doesn’t like when people hurt me.” Kuroo couldn’t think of anything to say to that.

“I still don’t get you Shouyou, why would you keep that thing around.” Kuroo was quickly becoming lost as his friend and the kid talked as if they had known each other for just as long as Kuroo had known Kenma.

“Kenma, care to explain why you and the little noble hear are acting like long time friends, or do I need to bring Kou in hear to question you instead?” While Kenma and Bokuto generally got along, Kenma didn’t have the energy to out last Bokuto’s endless questions.

“Remember when I was twelve and got found by the knights that were passing through here, how I told you how I escaped because I had help. Shouyou was the one who helped me.” That was probably all he was going to get from his friend at the moment.

“Why the hell would the king of Kaelon let you in his castle, you don’t look like your from some prominent noble line, much less some type of royal.”

^*^*^

Kenma really wasn’t surprised that Kuroo didn’t know who Shouyou was, only a few people were aloud to see the sole heir to the throne of Kaelon.

“My parents, they worked under the king as healers in the castle, I grew up there. They died when I was ten but had taught me a little of what they knew of medicine so instead of throwing me out the king had me trained to be a healer, it how I met Kenma.” Shouyou looked Kuroo straight in the eye, no hint of a stutter in his voice as he spoke.

Kenma wouldn’t be lying if he said he was surprised at how easily and quickly Shouyou came up with the lie. He definitely was still as interesting as the little prince back then who helped a little bandit kid escape.

As much as he wanted to figure Shouyou out now, the ginger was still sick and needed rest, after a little prompting the eighteen year old laid back down, falling asleep soon after. Kenma watched as Kuroo took in all of Shouyou’s scars, Kenma smiled, if this was going how he thought, then he would have a lot of time to figure Shouyou out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have Kenma, I’m trying to keep them at least a little in character but feel like I’m failing, oh well. Let me know what you think, and feel free to point out mistakes. I’m sure there are some somewhere but my brain refuses to see them, mind you it is about 1am here because for whatever reason my brain doesn’t like to let me write during the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? How was it? Should I continue should I not? I’m gonna be honest, I’m not sure how well this works as an introductory chapter or how many mistakes I missed when I read over it since I don’t have a beta, not to mention it about 12:30am here and I’m waiting for my sleep tablet to work. Feel free to point out mistakes and I will get around to fixing them as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.


End file.
